Regenblüte
|Status=Verstorben |Tod=SternenClan |Todesgrund=Verletzung am Kopf |Rang1=Königin |RName1=Regenblüte (Rainflower) |Rang2=Kriegerin |RName2=Regenblüte (Rainflower) |Familie1=Gefährte |FName1=Muschelherz (ehemals) |Familie2=Söhne |FName2=Eichenherz, Streifenstern |lebend=Streifensterns Bestimmung, Riesensterns Rache |verstorben=Streifensterns Bestimmung |erwähnt=The Ultimate Guide}} Regenblüte (Original: Rainflower) ist eine hellgraue Kätzin mit einem weichen Schweif und bernsteinfarbenen Augen.Vickys Facebook-Seite Erlaubnis von Vicky Auftritte Special Adventure ''Streifensterns Bestimmung :Als das Lager des FlussClans wegen eines Sturms überschwemmt wird, bringt Regenblüte ihre Jungen zur Welt. Sie und ihr Gefährte Muschelherz nennen ihre Jungen Eichenjunges, nach der Eiche, die der Königin Schutz geboten hat, und Sturmjunges, nach dem Sturm, in dem die Jungen geboren worden sind. Sie ist sehr stolz auf ihre Jungen, auch auf das gute Aussehen der beiden Kater. Sie kümmert sich um ihre Jungen und wird als gute Mutter beschrieben. Doch dann bricht Sturmjunges sich den Kiefer und Regenblüte hört auf, ihn zu lieben. Nachdem er endlich wieder aus dem Heilerbau kommen darf, richtet sie ihm in der Kinderstube ein eigenes Nest ein, mit der Erklärung, dass er an sein eigenes Nest gewöhnt sei, nachdem er im Heilerbau alleine hat schlafen müssen. Regenblüte schlägt vor, Sturmjunges in Schiefjunges umbenennen zu lassen und ihr Wunsch wird gewährt. :Als Muschelherz die Kinderstube besuchen kommt und Sturmjunges fragt, wie er sich einleben würde, antwortet das Junge, dass es sein eigenes Nest habe. Muschelherz ist verärgert und bittet Regenblüte, nach draußen zu kommen. Er schreit sie an und sagt, dass er nie gedacht hätte, dass sie so grausam und herzlos sein würde. Als Regenblüte darauf besteht, Sturmjunges in Schiefjunges umbenennen zu lassen, sagt Muschelherz, dass sie keine Gefährten mehr wären, wenn sie das wirklich durchziehen würde. Er würde nie mehr einen Bau oder ein Stück Frischbeute mit ihr teilen. Sturmjunges hört alles mit und Echodunst sagt, dass seine Mutter trauere und nicht wisse, was sie gesagt hat. Sturmjunges rennt heraus und sagt, er würde in seinem eigenen Nest schlafen, aber seine Eltern sollten sich nicht streiten, aber Muschelherz zuckt mit dem Schwanz und kehrt seiner ehemaligen Gefährtin den Rücken zu und sagt, es wäre ihre Schuld, nicht seine. :Sie geht zu Jubelsterns Bau, um die Umbennenung zu arrangieren und kümmert sich darum, dass Eichenjunges der Schüler von Muschelherz wird. Als sie das erzählt, fühlt Schiefjunges sich kalt und verlassen. Sie sagt, dass nur der stärkste Krieger den stärksten Schüler lehren darf. Als Muschelherz anbietet, Schiefjunges mit Eichenpfote einige Kampfzüge beizubringen, schnaubt Regenblüte und sagt, dass Schiefjunges zu klein sei. :Als Schiefjunges zurück zum FlussClan kommt, heißt sie ihn willkommen. Schiefjunges schaut sie erstaunt an, aber sie dreht sich weg und geht auf Patrouille. Als Schiefjunges seinen Schülernamen Schiefpfote erhielt, macht er sich Sorgen, dass seine Mutter nicht seinen Namen ruft, aber nach einem kleinen Zögern macht sie es doch. :Als Eichenherz zum Krieger ernannt wird, sagt sie, dass er immer besser sein wird als Schiefpfote. Muschelherz hört das und verteidigt seinen Sohn, indem er sie anschnauzt, ob sie ihre Gedanken nicht einmal für sich behalten könne. Schiefpfote ist enttäuscht, dass seine Mutter die Kriegerzeremonie seines Bruders vermiest hat, aber Eichenherz sagt ihm, er solle sie einfach ignorieren. :Als Schiefmaul, der nun selber Krieger ist, mit Käfernase, Eichenherz, Wiesenpfote, Schilfpfote und Rumpelpfote auf Patrouille geht, fängt ein Hund an, die Katzen zu verfolgen. Schiefmaul führt den Hund zum Fluss, wo Regenblüte gerade trinkt. Der Hund versucht an Regenblüte zu kommen, doch Eichenherz und Käfernase lenken den Hund ab. Schiefmaul geht zu seiner Mutter und schlussfolgert, dass der Hund Regenblüte umgestoßen haben musste und, dass sie mit dem Kopf an einen Stein geprallt sein muss. Schiefmaul will ihr helfen, doch Ahornschatten taucht auf und sagt ihm, er solle sie verlassen und seinen Clan-Kameraden zu helfen. Nach kurzem Zögern geht Schiefmaul zurück zu seinen Clan-Kameraden. Er erzählt Eichenherz, dass er da gewesen sei und gesehen hat, wie Regenblüte gestorben ist, ihr aber nicht geholfen hat. :Eichenherz ist wütend, weil Schiefmaul seiner Mutter nicht geholfen hat. Schiefmaul widerspricht und sagt, dass sie schon tot gewesen ist, aber Eichenherz ignoriert ihn eine Zeit lang. Viele des Clans trauern um sie und Schiefmaul denkt, dass es ihn nichts angeht, weil sie ihn nicht geliebt hat, aber er ist trotzdem traurig, dass sie tot ist. Muschelherz sieht ihren Körper und man kann den Schmerz in seinen Augen sehen. Schiefmaul erkennt, dass Muschelherz, obwohl sie keine Gefährten mehr gewesen sind, nie aufgehört hat, Regenblüte zu lieben. Er und Eichenherz sitzen Wache bei ihr. :Am nächsten Tag sieht Schiefmaul Muschelherz vom Begraben seiner ehemaligen Gefährtin zurückkommen. Schiefmaul denkt viel über Regenblüte nach und fragt sich, ob sie ihm stolz zuschaut. Eichenherz braucht eine Weile, um Schiefmaul zu vergeben, dass er Regenblüte nicht geholfen hat. Nachdem Muschelherz zu den Ältesten geht, redet er mit Schiefmaul über Regenblüte. Er verrät, dass sie schon immer schlecht hat zugeben können, dass sie falsch gelegen hat, auch wenn es um ihren Sohn ging. Aber vielleicht würde sie im SternenClan erkennen, dass sie sich bei Schiefmaul geirrt hat und tief in ihrem Herzen würde sie stolz auf ihn sein. :Als Schiefmaul Stellvertreter wird, sagt Muschelherz, dass Regenblüte stolz auf ihn gewesen wäre und dass es ihr leid tun würde, dass sie ihn so hart beurteilt hat. Muschelherz sagt ihm, dass sie irgendwann erkennen würde, dass sie falsch gelegen hat und ihm jetzt vom SternenClan aus zusieht, bereut und ihn vermisse. Als Schiefmaul seine neun Leben erhält, sagt Muschelherz ihm, dass Regenblüte da sei, aber sie gibt ihrem Sohn kein Leben. Riesensterns Rache :Sie tritt im Buch auf, als Eichenjunges nach ihr ruft, als die WindClan-Katzen im FlussClan sind. Sie fragt sich auch, warum der FlussClan dem WindClan helfen sollte, Jubelstern sagt ihr jedoch, dass es kein Junges verdient zu sterben. Sonstiges Wissenswertes *Vicky hofft, dass Regenblüte im SternenClan bewusst wird, dass sie sich falsch verhalten hat und sie sich nach Streifensterns Tod wieder mit ihm verträgt. Familie *Gefährte: Muschelherz (ehemals) *Söhne: Eichenherz, Streifenstern *Enkelinnen: Silberfluss, Fischjunges, Weidenjunges, Moosjunges, Nebelstern *Enkel: Steinfell *Urenkelin: Federschweif, Primelpfote *Urenkel: Sturmpelz, Schilfbart, Hechtpfote, Hockjunges *Ururenkelinnen: Lerche die am Morgen singt, Breeze That Rustles the Leaves *Ururenkel: Baum der sich an Fels klammert, Minzfell, Regensturm *Ururenkel/in: Feather of Flying Hawk Character Art Rainflower.Kö.byMystery.png|Königin Rainflower.Kr.byMystery.png|Kriegerin Zitate Quellen en:Rainflowerfi:Sadekukkafr:Fleur de Lysru:Моросинкаpl:Deszczowy Kwiat Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:FlussClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Königin Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Streifensterns Bestimmung Charaktere Kategorie:Riesensterns Rache Charaktere Kategorie:The Ultimate Guide Charaktere